


The Brother's Teacher

by AshVee



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother's Teacher, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshVee/pseuds/AshVee
Summary: He was not what he would have been, not who he was, and not who he should be.





	The Brother's Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I am caught up on the idea of being who you are and being what the world sees you as, on the idea of identity and reality not always coinciding. Who better to carry out that thought with than Jaime and Tyrion Lannister?

He is not who he would have been. 

He would have been a knight in shining armor, the lion rampant on his chest, gold hair slicked with sweat and eyes glinting with sunlight as his shield took the blow of a lance and turned it aside. The crowds would have screamed his victories to the sky, the tales of horses won and lances broken and women woo’d. Men would have spoken quietly of his sharp wit, quick tongue, tactician’s mind after he’d left their company. 

He is not who he was. 

There were times when he would climb the battlements of Casterly Rock and look out over the rocky coastline as the sun backlit a hundred vessels dotting the horizon — merchant vessels, transport ships, gallions and rowboats. Once, he rode days and nights on end, exhausting his pony and worrying all he’d left behind just to be the first to watch the sun rise over the great Wall in the North, the first of the Lannister party to see fire kiss ice. 

He is not what he should be.

They say the world takes who you ought to be and shapes it into who it wants you to be, who it would see you grow into and become. None knew better than Tyrion Lannister that the person in your spirit, the make of who you could have been, was not always who you became. 

None, except who he learned from.


End file.
